Nathanshawn
Nathanshawn is currently a senior officer and mascot in the crew Truth be Told and lord of Antheas. He sails the Meridian Ocean. He enjoys lving at Barbacafe's Villa on . He enjoys helping his hearties out on their pillages, and bilging, navigation, and battle navigation. Biography Nathanshawn is known as Nathan to most, but also as Shawn by others. Nathanshawn washed up on the shores of Lima Island on April 6th, 2007. He was soon recruited by Urman into the new crew the which was part of the flag Pay for Play. A few days later the United Pirates had reached established fame and Urman wanted to make his own flag. Nathanshawn donated some doubloons to help Urman start the flag . Nathanshawn found himself as a prince in that new flag and also a senior officer in Urman's crew. Urman quit playing Puzzle Pirates for a time so Nathanshawn joined another crew in his flag. Upon Urman's return, Urman joined the crew Black as Knights, captained by Stovaotri. Nathanshawn followed him and became a senior officer in Stovaotri's crew. In that time Nathanshawn experienced his first war, one with the Black Hole, United Nations were sucessful in sinking enough ships to persuade Black Hole to agree to a truce. After a while, Urman got tired of Black as Knights and rejoined the little bit left of United Pirates. After that, Nathanshawn, United Pirates and United Nations grew and flourished. Later, when United Nations got larger, Urman thought it was a good time to get an island. Urman first set his eyes upon and declared war on Jollyjoe and the Viridian Avengers, but Jollyjoe quickly convinced Urman otherwise. Urman then set his eyes upon and started a quick expansion of the flag in number of ships and pirates. Urman soon declared war on Dragon Lords and blockaded the island. Many officers pledged ships, but a few days before the blockade Dragon Lords returned the war declaration. Many of the officers that pledged ships quickly withdrew there pledges. Viridis XIX utterly failed for United Nations due to lack of ships. Soon thereafter Nathanshawn, Lmeno and Urman left United Nations which crumbled after they left, and joined his current flag United We Stand and was immediately raised to the position of lord. Nathanshawn is now growing in this flag in his puzzle standings, diplomatic knowledge and experience. Nathanshawn suffered his second blockade defeat on October 28, 2007 in Olive XVI. Vanguard blockaded which was controlled by Collateral Damage, but soon to be transfered to United We Stand. At the same time Fist Deep also blockaded , Collateral Damage's other island. United We Stand defended Olive while Collateral Damage took on Fist Deep at Napi. Due to lack of jobbers, United We Stand pulled out after round 1 and went to help Collateral Damage at Napi, with plans to re-take Olive in the near future. It was in Truth be Told that he experienced his third war. Vanguard blockaded . United We Stand returned the war declaration and a sinking blockade followed. Nathanshawn was not very much invovled in this blockade since he had returned from holidays that very day. He did XO one of the war brigs going in though. Although United We Stand fought hard they lost all three rounds. A fierce war followed with Vanguard getting most of the sinks in. Later United We Stand regained Conglin but then agian lost it after a fierce mulitple blockades with Vanguard. Truth be Told left United We Stand after Vanguard sucessfully blockaded Conglin, then made the flag Art of War. Nathanshawn then assumed his position as king. Previously Held Positions Viridian *Governor of (Former) *King of Veritas vos Liberabit (Former) *King of (Former) *King of (Former) *Prince of (Former) *Prince of Macedonia (Former) *Prince of United Nations (Former) *Prince of United We Stand (Former) *Prince of Antheas *Captain and quartermaster of Fate of War (Former) *Captain of Truth be Told (Former) *Senior officer and first mate of United Pirates (Former) *Senior officer and bilge rat of Black as Knights (Former) *Senior Officer of Brutality (Former) *Owner of Bouncy Castle (Former) Polaris Point *Owner of Bouncy Brews (Former) on Polaris Point *Owner of on Hadrian Island *Manager of Nile Rafts on Terra Island (Former) *Manager of Truth be Told Memorial Shipyard (Former) *Manager of Raft Of Medusa on Terra Island (Former) *Manager of The Forgotten Swords on Tigerleaf Mountain (Former) *Manager of United We Float on Conglin Island (Former) Malachite *King of Adrenaline (Former) *Senior officer of Jigsaw (Former) *Fleet officer and flirt of (Former) *Officer of Blockades Nathanshawn has navigated or admiraled in the following blockades: |valign=top style=" width:50%;"| * * * * |valign=top style=" width:50%;"| * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *